


The Life and Daily Struggles of a Teenager

by SympatheticMemories



Category: Kingdom Hearts, akuroku - Fandom, soriku, zemyx - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Brothers, Cutting, Depression, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Gay, M/M, Mental, Romance, Sex, Teenagers, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympatheticMemories/pseuds/SympatheticMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is a teenager who has the start of an eating disorder, he is falling further and further into the hole of depression. Axel is a new kid at the school who is arrogant, stuck up, has a drug problem but is incredibly sexy. When these two meet will they just pull each other down or will they rise out of the depths together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: In Witch We Meet the Antagonist

"Roxas wake up!" a few seconds of silence them; "Rox wake up I swear to the candy king if you don't get out of bed right now I'm going to eat your cheerios!" another few moments of silence then the sound of Sora's feet pounding away.

I let out the breath I had been holding in ever since Sora approached my door. I start to drag myself out of bed (this took several attempts and flops back onto my nice, soft, warm bed). When I hauled my lazy ass out of the bed I headed to the bathroom, stripping off all of clothes and after using the toilet I stood in front of my full length mirror. Turning to face the side I placed my hands on my stomach I poked and prodded around my entire torso, running my hands along my ribs I could only see _2_ , this was nowhere near enough. I pinched at the thin layer of fat covering my bones before I turned to face the mirror head on; I stood up straight and looked down my toes were visible I let out a small smile at that, only a month ago I couldn't see my toes at all and now most of my foot was visible. I continued to pinch and poke at my legs, arms, and my face till I knew I couldn't avoid it anymore I had to weigh myself. **120** , only 14 pounds under the recommended amount I mean I know I am pretty new at this not eating thing but that's only 3 pounds smaller then last week's! When I first started I dropped 8 pounds in a blink of an eye.

"Stupid little bitch, maybe if you weren't such a fat ass you would actually be able to control yourself." I scoffed and got dressed, styled my hair into their usual spikes, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

****************LINEBREAK*********************

I pounded down the stairs purposely running late so I wouldn't have to make excuses to Cloud or Sora why I wasn't eating…again, just another one of my newly formed tactics to avoid the pressure of calories, and family.

"Roxas, there you are!" Riku called from the street, Sora standing next to him. I don't even know how to describe Riku, with his long silver hair, sea blue eyes that could look at you and you knew that he could see right into the depths of your soul, his muscular but lean frame, Riku was the sexiest kid in school easy and the most sought after. Riku slung an arm over my shoulders when I reached them.

"Long time no see cutie." Riku whispered in my ear as he placed a quick kiss to my lips.

"Yea because a night without you is like spending an eternity with ice cream! It's like living inside a bubble where no one can ever hear you while they scream their happiness towards your face." I say back making overly dramatic hand gestures, falling to my knees, and batting my eyes with my hands clasped under my chin.

"Okay, okay we get it! Your madly in love with each other and more important than a bus full of angry, hostile, hormonal kids heading to school!" Sora yelled with a smile splitting his face as he boarded the school bus. Sora was really glad to see his older brother looking happy….even if he knew that happiness couldn't last long…Riku was going to be his.

Riku gave me 'the look' which I gladly returned before we turned and ran onto the bus where we plopped down on the seat next to Sora, who was all ready yammering away as Riku snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

*********************LINEBREAK****************************

"Sora?...Hey SORA!" I practically yelled in Sora's ear, with a nice shove for my pleasure.

"Huh? Oh.. YEA?"

"Were at school" Riku replied as we left the humid school bus behind.

Me and Riku (Riku and I ever since Sora gave me that 3 hour lecture on proper grammar I always correct myself on little things like this. Like he knows grammar…) had 1st hour together along with 2nd, and 7th not to mention our 4th hour class often collaborated. Today was the first day back from Thanksgiving break and I was already set to go home and **sleep**. We said our byes to Sora who's first hour was Art and even though I would never tell him; Sora didn't have an artistic hair on his head, if you caught his drift.

Riku and I (darn you Sora) walked into our first hour class –Social Studies with Dr. Doore , we entered the room with Riku's arm still draped over my shoulders and my arms were around Riku's waist.

"Awww look everybody it's a couple of flaming faggots!" a voice called out; it was smooth and melodic but still deep, husky, and _sexy._ I immediately swiveled around trying to find the owner to this extremely rude but incredibly sexy voice. My eye's landed on a mop of red hair, he had never seen it before, and when I say red I mean **RED,** it was like blood red-no-firetruck red it was all the reds ever invented put into this persons hair which spiked out making it look his head was on fire. My eyes travelled next to the man's eye's they were a bright, sharp cat green and held a laughing quality to them behind the disgusted look directed towards them. After that I noticed the upside down purple tattoos (were face tattoos even allowed in school?). His face was lean, with high cheekbones and delicious looking lips.

My breath caught in my throat… I had never seen such a beautiful creature, the way he just sat there head propped on top of his hands with a smirk caressing his features.

I had to have **him**.


	2. Cliche Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are by me and feel free to tell me them, I hope you enjoy!

Last time: "Awww look everybody it's a couple of flaming faggots!" a voice called out; it was smooth and melodic but still deep, husky, andsexy.

When I came to from my ogling of this sexy bastard, Riku and the redhead were flat out arguing. Then suddenly faster than I could comprehend in my dreamy state, the redhead stood up and walked over to me, he had toned arms and a slim torso, he also looked to be about 6'2 which meant he towered over Riku who was 5'10 and especially me who was only 5'5.

"Hey there shorty my names Axel, got it memorized?" his breath fell on my face it smelled like cinnamon (which I hated ever since he had done the cinnamon challenge), stale cigarettes (Which I also hated way too many smokers in my family), and something else but I just couldn't place it.

"Leave him be Axel, he's not yours and he wants nothing to do with the likes of you." Riku snarled at the redhead while wrapping his arms protectively around me. In my state of shock at such a bold statement from Riku I barley noticed the way Axel's name casually fell from Riku's lips or how Axel just smirked again before going back to his seat.

"Do you know him?"

"What oh no…well actually kinda we may have met a few times."

"May have?" But to that question Riku just shrugged his shoulders at me and went to sit down.

In 2nd hour Olette joined Riku and I (Sora strikes again!) in writing, if you could call it that. The teacher Mr. Luxord spent the entire class sprawled on top of his desk sleeping, lamp shade still covering his face most days. We decided to spend the entire hour instead playing tag and yelling out; "I LOST THE GAME!" anytime they got touched much to the disappointment to their fellow classmates, it was a lot better game than Robajaw, where someone had to swear you into the game and the only objective was to say Robajaw before anyone else when you sat down, if someone says it before you they get to punch you…..stupid teenagers. By now I could feel the hunger pains really start; I never eat breakfast and had only eaten some salad and a couple bites of my mom's lasagna for dinner. It didn't help that I (and my stomach) already knew that I wasn't going to eat lunch and the pains would just grow stronger to the point where it would hurt to walk at some points.

At 3rd hour we all went their separate ways, Olette to; well actually I don't know what she has next and Riku had science 3rd hour. I actually had drama with Namine, for which I was forever grateful because in his freshmen year of high school I was literally bored to tears in the class, because the teacher Mr. Xigbar was such a bad teacher I speculated he only got the job because he looked like an old perverted pirate.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine called from across the hall, she ran up to me and looped our arms so we could walk into drama together.

I immediately saw that redhead. What was his name? Alex? No that's not it, Oh yea Axel. "What's this blondie, cheating on your boyfriend? Ooooohhhh just imagine that little guys face when I tell him all about it! I'll be like there I was sitting in Drama when all of sudden poof! Roxas and some blonde chick were making out in the back of the class and it got intense….even though you guys kinda look like siblings and that is soooooo cre-"

"Lay off dude! The fact that I have a boyfriend means I'm gay means I like boys.That also means I'm allowed to fuckin prance around with my arms looped up with a girls who is like my bestest friend ever and not be straight, In fact that makes me even gayer!" I just blew up, I was frustrated from being confronted by the redhead twice in like 3 hours, and my stomach was starting to rebel inside of me, making ready to snap especially at this guy.

"Oh and just so you now I'm a lesbian." Namine butted in before things got to ugly.

"Woow really?" Axel leaned forward like a dog waiting for his treat.

"Yea I'm dating Rikku, who is a girl and I love her so I'm pretty sure that makes me a lesbian."

"This school is just full of you fucking fags! I mean I just passed by some brown haired kid with these crazy spikes making out with this other dude who had like seriously black hair, and when I say black I mean BLAA-"

Not paying any more attention to Axel Namine turned to me and mouthed "Sora?"

"How the fuck would I know! Like I said I just saw this boy-"

"Oh shut up I wasn't mouthing it to you, and I mean really how many times do I need to ignore you for you to realize you are not included in our conversation."

"I don't know if it was him or not, I will have to ask him in the morning." I replied quietly to Namine stunned; I always thought Sora was straight, I mean even if he was really happy and naïve like a butterfly. I mean he said he liked Kairi even if she was the school's slut. He said it had something to do with anyone could change and some other crap like that.

"Class, class settle down and shud'up it's time to do some dramatized stuff and be emotional." Mr. Xigbar said calling the class to attention and making the group of kids fall silent. Axel watched Namine stalk away eyes like daggers on him; Roxas in tow. This will be fun; I just love a little chase before the prize.

4th hour went by in a flash; I just hung out with Zexion and Demyx in the back of the classroom. Zexion was sitting gloomy book in one hand triangle in the other. Roxas hadn't even known someone could sign up just to play the triangle but Zexion somehow did just that. Demyx on the other hand made up entirely for Zexion's lack of energy he was running around sitar in hand, bopping people on the head and doing guitar duels with the bass player. I on the other hand just hung back playing random notes and solos that didn't go along with the music on my saxophone, laughing with Zexion whenever Mr. Farris started to yell at Demyx.

By the time 5th hour rolled into play I was ready to go home and sleep for a few years. I had science which was taught by Professor Vexen; if you ever dared to call him anything besides Professor you would have detention for an entire month; I knew of that first hand I made that mistake 3 times last year. Hayner was waiting for me outside the door to science and started talking the second I got into earshot about how he spent his break at his cousin's house.

"Fuck, it is cold in here; does Vexen keep the thermometer at like -15 or something?" Hayner whispered under his breath when we got hit by the cold blast accompanied with Vexen's room.

"You can say that again"

"Oh well I think I will, HOLY FUCK CAKES this room is has some frost bite brewing up in here." Except this time it wasn't Hayner who spoke. I turned towards the voice and yep sure enough it was that redhead Axel.

"Great, just great what are you doing here?"

"Well my dear short-stack I happen to have this class, which means I need to be in this room during the prescribed hour because if I don't show up I will be considered truant which will lead to-"

"Yea, yea we get. You sure do like to hear yourself talk don't you?" I cut off the redhead with a wave of my hand and headed to go seat with Hayner.

"Who's that?" Hayner asked as he got out some paper to flick at people during class.

"Just this douchebag named Axel."

"Axel? I've heard of him, so you know Seifer, Fuu, and Rai ya? Well ya know how they do drugs out past the supermarket? Anyways apparently Axel stops by every now and then and smoke some with them, but Seifer say's Axel hits stuff to hard and does some pretty hardcore drugs that are too much for him. Like, one time Axel got so high he couldn't tell who was who anymore and actually fucked Fuu right in front of Seifer; he flipped out but forgave him soon after another bowl and because it is no secret that Axel will fuck anything with a skirt on, or at least that is what Seifer says." Hayner whispered this into Roxas's ear during the entire first half of class with Roxas adding the the occasional nod or wide eyed shocked look.

"Fuck man, I didn't know all that shit! That's a whole new level of: Stay the Fuck away from Axel! Oh and um Hayner?"

"Yea Roxas?"

"Why do you know all this stuff from Seifer?"

"….no comment."

Lunch was definitely not my favorite part of the day actually it was he 2nd most hated right after drama (even Namine can't make it awesome). Ever since I had stopped eating it a month ago I had been getting funny looks. It also didn't help that he had to deal with all of his friends eating right in front of him and by everyone he meant; Him, Riku, Sora, Demyx, Zexion, Demyx, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Kairi, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Rikku and now Axel. I sat sandwhiched between Hayner and Namine, Riku sat across from me nudging his foot with mine from time to time. Sora sat next to Riku with Kairi on the other side. Olette and Pence sat by each other with Olette next to Hayner. Rikku was by Namine, Zexion and Demyx filled in the space between Rikku and Kairi with Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and now Axel filling up the space between Pence and Sora. (It's a circular table)

"Rox why aren't you eating?"Namine asked me with a slight tilt to her head.

"Yea, where's you food, bro?"Hayner piped in next.

"Is it because I ate your cheerios this morning? I'M SO SORRY ROXAS I WOULD OF NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BECOME THIS HEARTBROKEN AND DEPRESSED OVER A BOWL OF CHEERIOS I'LL PUKE IT UP FOR YOU RIGHT NOW I SWEAR IT!" Sora yelled jumping on top of the table and landing in my lap giving me puppy dog eyes and squishing my face between his hands. I gently pried Sora's hands away from my precious eyes patted his head and sent him back over the table.

"Come on Roxie, you have to eat something….. hmmm….fine if you don't eat I won't stop by tonight." Riku whispered into my ear, I hadn't even noticed him walk up behind me. He grabbed my chin and gave me a kiss before staring into my eyes, his eyes burning a hole in the center of my being.

"Baby you know I have a big ass test tomorrow. Cloud wouldn't pretend he couldn't hear us if you came by." I whispered back much to the amusement of Namine who squealed and turned to Rikku to talk about 'adorably cute they are, OMG look at that face, no no the look on his face…" it got much, much worse, I shivered thinking about the evil inner core of females.

"I know but I had to try." As soon as Riku finished speaking he pulled me into another kiss.

"Hey look the fat fag has stopped eating! Maybe know he won't look like such a cow! Am I right? Marluxias voice cut through the entire lunch room, and right at me.

"I mean look at him, he's repulsive! Not to mention the fact that he is a fucking fag, fucking guy's and sucking their dick's, Why don't you come on over here Roxas?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Marluxia? Roxas looks perfectly fine the way he is, and anyways who you to talk we all know you're fucking Vexen, why though I could never imagine. Now how about you fucking shut up and get out of here!" It wasn't Riku who spoke up-no surprisingly it was Axel! Soon enough the whole table joined in defending me, besides Riku who just sat there with a little sad look on his face.

CRASH!

My eyes went as wide as saucers and my mouth dropped open. An entire lunch table was flipped over, there food everywhere and kids scattered, an right at the head of the chaos was Marluxia, fist clenched and panting he looked as mad as could be. I wouldn't be surprised it steam started to spew out of his ears like in the cartoons.

"That's right Axel! Stay the fuck out of my business, you better watch it, one more move and I'll get you for stealing those drugs from me, and screwing my girl!" Axel had fucked another person's girl besides Seifers?

"Well it wasn't like she was unwilling." And with that said Axel turned on his heel and left the room.

I left too; I just wanted to go home. I couldn't handle school any longer and it was just the first day back. He's right you are fat, fat disgusting and pathetic you don't deserve to live your nothing-no not even nothing that implies you were ever anythingwhich you weren't. You're just waste, a waste of space, life and time no one likes you they are all just pretending to get something out of you. They all realize that you are just a fat waste of space who is good at nothing and doesn't deserve to live, yea why don't you go now? Take out the blotch on the picture, the stain on the sheet just get it over with no one will miss you. Why don't you stop being a weak little bitch and do it? But I could never bring myself to do it, at least not yet; in my own mind I am just too weak to commit suicide, to prideful, too stubborn, to selfish.

I was so preoccupied by my thoughts that I didn't even see Axel standing in the hallway and ran right into him. Cursing about all the cliché girly movies where this always happened I stood fixing my shirt.

"What's up shorty?" I looked up and saw Axel looking at me, a small smile on his face.

"Ohh..umm…Hey man thanks for what you did back there." I jerked my thumb back towards the cafeteria while I rubbed the back of my hand with the other.

"Oh that? No problem cutie, I'm just surprised your boyfriend didn't speak up for ya."

"Roxas"

"Excuse me?"Axel had a look of utter bewilderment

"That's my name Roxas."

"Oh well nice to meet you Roxas c'ya around"

"C'ya"

I spent the rest of the night laying in bed thinking about how Axel was the first to stand up for me, and how Riku didn't at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So leave a kudos if you wish (still not use to that) but I would really appreciate a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it, obviously
> 
> So this is my first story that is an actual story instead of a oneshot. I don't have a beta and not much time to edit.....ummmm thats really it for now I will hopefully be updating soon and please leave a comment even if its just telling me what you had for dinner.


End file.
